Finral Roulacase
Summary Finral Roulacase 「フィンラル・ルーラケイス Finraru Rūrakeisu」 is a nobleman of House Vaude and a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. He is from Tota, a village within the Clover Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 9-B Name: Finral Roulacase Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Spatial mage, Magic Knight, Black Bulls member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Acrobatics, Aura, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic and Mana Skin), Flight (With a broom), Portal Creation/Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Danmaku, Homing Attack and possible Resistance to Heat Manipulation (With Mana Skin) Attack Potency: Unknown (Has no offensive attack whatsoever), possibly Wall level+ (Should be comparable or superior (as he outranks him) to Sekke could do this by releasing his mana) Speed: Unknown with FTL reactions (Has shown split second reactions when controlling Asta or Yami with his portals) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly Wall level+, higher with Mana Skin Stamina: High. Could survive being struck by Langris' magic and fight him for extended amount of time. Range: Hundreds of kilometers with portals and BFR Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Finral possesses a grimoire, which contains space-based spells that he could use during combat. Black_Clover_Finral_Roulacase_Grimoire.png|Finral's Grimoire Intelligence: Average normally, though is a good tactician in battles (As seen in his fight with Vetto along Vanessa) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spatial Magic 「空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō」: Finral uses this rare magic attribute to manipulate space. However, he has to see or to have seen where he wants to open a portal. *'Spatial Magic: Fallen Angel Gate 「空間魔法『堕天使の抜け穴』 Kūkan Mahō "Datenshi no Nukeana"」:' Finral opens his hand as if opening a hole at the direction where the gate should be opened. At that moment, a hole appears and expands where it is connected to another space where he desires. It has been noted that opening a gate for a long period of time creates a lot of strain to Finral, and that portals are more difficult to open in areas with dense concentrations of mana. Additionally, Finral cannot create a gate to transport anyone to a place that he has never visited beforehand *'Spatial Magic: Fallen Angel's Wingbeat「空間魔法『堕天使のはばたき』 Kūkan Mahō "Datenshi no Habataki"」:' Finral creates a mass of Spatial Magic and launches it at an opponent, who, upon contact, is forcibly teleported to another location. He can use the spell on himself in order to move to a more advantageous position. The spell makes up for its slow travel speed by being able to change directions and follow the target. Black_Clover_Finral_Roulacase_Fallen_Angel_Gate.png|Fallen Angel Gate Black_Clover_Finral_Roulacase_Fallen_Angel_Wingbeat.png|Fallen Angel Wingbeat Reinforcement Magic: Finral uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Gallery Black_Clover_-_Finral_warps_back_Yami_and_Jack.png|Finral warps back Yami and Jack Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adventurers Category:Black Clover Category:Black Bulls Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Comedy Characters Category:Knights Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shueisha